


天堂人间

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *大教堂.avi*一瞬浪漫，人间天堂
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter/Laurence
Kudos: 3





	天堂人间

时间还早。杰尔曼说。劳伦斯跪在教堂地砖上，晚祷的人群刚刚散去。你不必陪我到这么晚。他直起身，杰尔曼的目光就顺着宽大的袍子往上划过劳伦斯曲线优美的腿，袍子轻轻一抖，重新遮掩了身段。比起睡眠，我更愿意来这分享你的虔诚。他从身后抱住他，用身体去感受白麻布袍子下的躯体。劳伦斯深深吸了口气，抬起手向后伸去，让杰尔曼把脸靠在他的手上，嘴唇在他耳边微微张开。劳伦斯。这是平静的一刻，窗外的黑夜正在无畏无惧地大步行走，不时向这对恋人展露笑意。劳伦斯侧过头，让杰尔曼吻住他。把湿热的舌头伸进去，舔过齿列，引起一阵战栗。他们很快就变成了面对面抱拥着，嘴唇分开了片刻又再次撞到一起，但没有刚才那么急切。劳伦斯沤白光裸的圆润肩头被杰尔曼从主教长袍里剥出来，他仰着头，靠在杰尔曼怀里，回应着恋人的吻，肩膀的线条完全融化了，随着亲吻的节奏蠕动着，动情地向猎人靠去，想要把自己揉进去与他合为一个生命似的。等劳伦斯的袍子全部褪在脚边的时候，杰尔曼在心里感叹，他真美，我亲爱的劳伦斯，他出声呼唤他，指尖滑下劳伦斯的腹部，握住了已经半挺立的阴茎，像在抚摸毛皮一般滑过，接着用唇追上，含住了它。杰尔曼。劳伦斯发出一声梦幻般的喘息，手指几乎推进他的头皮，但很快又缩了回去，握住恋人的手，引导他吞得更深。猎人细致地绕着圈，舔吮，再吞到根部然后毫无预警地一吸。他望着他，那些情色分明的液体顺着他的唇角滴落，自己的阴茎早已在裤子里硬得发疼，眼眸深处一片赤红。杰尔曼。劳伦斯捧起他的脸，对准嘴唇，侧过鼻子，长久地吻他，脸色绯红。我不知道我尝起来是这个味道。他不好意思地笑了，接着拉着杰尔曼向祭坛走去，那还剩下了满满一金杯冷血。劳伦斯的手还在因为刚才的余韵发抖，几滴血液就滑出了金杯流下他苍白的手背，格外活色生香，让杰尔曼想去亲吻。劳伦斯。他把他慢慢放倒在雕花地砖上，没忘记在背后垫上袍子。他将整杯冷血浇在自己的手上，黏湿阴滑，再把手指放到劳伦斯身后，试探地戳着，另一手抓着劳伦斯的肩，又俯下身重新寻回那被吻得发红的嘴唇。他非常喜欢亲吻，在拜尔金沃斯的时候几乎无时不刻不想吻他，从来没去想过斥责自己的淫念，当他在劳伦斯的手上印满热情的吻的时候，第一次感受到恋人脸上的热气，简单的学生制服下身子柔软得像面团，被亲吻脖子的时候却又像个孩子一样怕痒，总是忍不住咯咯笑出来。到第三根手指也深入进去时，劳伦斯从吻里挣脱出来。填满我吧。他躺在圣洁的袍子上，深棕色的头发在月光下，完美而诱人。杰尔曼的双手抬高他的大腿，把脸埋进他的头发里，深深地呼吸着劳伦斯的气息。没关系，我在这里，接着轻轻地亲吻，在劳伦斯的大腿内侧，紧挨着他的阴茎底部，再到他的臀骨。杰尔曼抬起眼睛，看着劳伦斯就像一只正在享受阳光的猫一样舒展开来发出舒服的呻吟。杰尔曼。他撑起身，把杰尔曼的头发从脸上拨开，用纤长的手指抚摸着。杰尔曼。他觉得没有什么能比劳伦斯刚才念出他名字时的声音更甜美了，不，连他带领众人祈祷时的声音都比不上。他在心里为劳伦斯是多么享受他而兴奋不已，这位主教的身体十分了解自己的心，他也深爱着眼前这个猎人，思念他，渴望他，向他打开自己的身体。我需要你在我里面。劳伦斯低声说着，双手捧起杰尔曼的脸，把它转向自己。劳伦斯。他忍不住念出恋人的名字，重新跪在劳伦斯的两腿之间，看着他全然躺在他面前，赤裸的，深情厚爱的。最终，他停止了亲吻，直起身子，用手按住他的阴茎到劳伦斯的穴口，然后慢慢地向下，往里，他一直看着恋人的脸。劳伦斯试图让这一切进展得更快些，他扭动着臀部，完全忘记了羞耻，但杰尔曼紧紧抓住他，这并不意味着他没有受到诱惑想直接操进去，和他做爱，而是他希望这份幸福能够再长久一些，他希望让他的劳伦斯能更快乐一些。诸神啊，这真是……劳伦斯在猎人埋进自己身体里时断断续续地说着。看着讲话一贯优雅温和的恋人被情欲折磨得语无伦次的样子，杰尔曼想起了他晚祷时的几句祷词。从前的事不再被纪念，也不再追想，我们当因神所造的永远欢喜快乐。他情不自禁地抚摸着他的恋人，发现自己已经完全进入了他。他竭力控制着自己，尽可能地保持他的挺动缓慢而深沉，然后移动到那张正在不断呻吟的嘴巴上，再一次品尝恋人的吻。我最甜蜜亲爱的劳伦斯，我在这儿，我永远在这儿陪着你。劳伦斯紧紧抓着身下的袍子，几乎能感到杰尔曼阴茎上的血管在他体内突突跳动，那双被如此迷恋着的漂亮的腿紧勾着猎人宽阔的背，不住地痉挛，已经接近高潮。他伸直了脚踝，那里的血色已经褪到和身下的白袍同色。杰尔曼，他小小地哭泣了一声，让杰尔曼把他无尽的呻吟融化在两人相缠的舌尖。杰尔曼继续身下激烈的动作，在劳伦斯最敏感的地方来回碾过，他想永远记住这一刻，劳伦斯皮肤的味道和发出的声音，他的恋人需要他而杰尔曼从来没有拒绝过一次，他们彼此相爱，这就足够了。劳伦斯发出一声长长的淫靡哀号，混乱地射在自己的肚子上，杰尔曼用力冲撞了最后几次然后释放在恋人的柔软里面，但他的欲望还是令他晕眩。那天晚上猎人和主教在大教堂里的做爱是那么频繁和激烈，他们颤抖呻吟的声音比他们通常允许的还要大。劳伦斯骑在他身上，摇晃着腰肢反复骑他，全身都发起抖来。这个姿势刺到了更深更柔软的地方，把腰稍稍挺直就会有让两个人都浑身一颤的摩擦感。劳伦斯把两手搭在他肩上，又重重坐回去，直没到根部。热流从腹部一股股窜升，杰尔曼克制不住地使劲揉着身上人的臀瓣，又扶着他的腰向上挺动，想象明天一早教会猎人们破门而入的时候劳伦斯还在他身边扭动呻吟着，那会是多美妙的场景。劳伦斯的脖颈向后仰着，眼前闪过一片海潮般的白光，像在领受启蒙的恩典一般迎接高潮。一股湿热从他的穴口里流出来，他气若游丝地喘息着倒在杰尔曼怀里，周围的空气又潮又闷，杰尔曼清楚地听见恋人的心跳声，在黑夜里震耳欲聋。他又吻了他一下，一把揽住劳伦斯的腰往怀里带了带，把身上的大衣盖在他们身上。时间还早呢，劳伦斯叹了口气，几乎轻不可闻，他伸出手来抚上杰尔曼的鼻梁，柔软温暖的手指，好像无孔不入的黑夜的脚步。他立刻睡着了。


End file.
